gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Perfect Name
The Perfect Name is the seventeenth episode in Glee: Something New. It is set to air May 15, 2012. It is written and produced by Rylee, directed and edited by Jade, and co-directed by Arkswipe. As Audrey's due date nears, she and Jonas want to pick a name with the help of the New Directions. Plot Glee: Something New, Re-Edited; Episode 17, ‘The Perfect Name’ Last week on Glee: Something New: The New Directions lost at Regionals and started dissing themselves, so Mr. Schue made the kids sing about self-acceptance and make customized shirts. Coach Sylvester kicked Audrey off the Cheerios because she somehow found out about her pregnancy. And on top of that, Audrey got kicked out of her house after she told her parents that she was pregnant, and has been living with Jonas. Jonas went to talk with Audrey’s parents about this, and the Hantz’s let Audrey come move back in. And that’s what you missed on '''Glee: Something New!' ---- “Hey,” Jonas greeted his girlfriend. “Hey,” Audrey replied, and gave him a peck on the cheek. “I think we should talk,” Jonas said. “’Bout what?” “Well, for starters, are we going to put the baby up for adoption? Your due date is only in a couple of months,” Jonas stated. Audrey was caught off guard. “W-well, I-uh, I-I h-haven’t d-decided what I wanna do w-with the baby.” Jonas looked at her. “I mean, I’ve thought about it a few times…” Audrey squeaked. “And…?” Jonas asked. “Well, I-I have a few pros and cons about it,” Audrey said. “Alright then, how about we settle on a name,” Jonas suggested. ----'*Room*''' NAMES' , was on the whiteboard when the students waltzed into the choir room. “What?” Jade asked, looking at the board. “This week,” Mr. Schue announced as everyone sat down, “you are all going to sing songs with names in the title,” he explained. “Why?” Dustin asked. “Because Jonas and Audrey want a name.” “Gender?” “We didn’t want to find out,” Jonas said. ---- Emily: Long were the nights when My days once revolved around you Counting my footsteps Praying the floor won’t fall through Again My mother accused me of losing my mind  But I swore I was fine You paint me a blue sky And go back and turn it to rain And I lived in your chess game But you changed the rules everyday Wondering which version of you I might get on the phone Tonight Well I stopped picking up and this song is to let you know Why Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone  Don't you think I was too young  To be messed with The girl in the dress  Cried the whole way home I should've known Well maybe it’s me And my blind optimism to blame Or maybe it’s you and your sick need To give love and take it away And you'll add my name to your long list of traitors who don't Understand And I'll look back in regret how I ignored when they said  'Run as fast as you can’ Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone  Don't you think I was too young  To be messed with The girl in the dress  Cried the whole way home Dear John, I see it all now it was wrong Don’t you think nineteen’s too young To be played by your dark, twisted games When I loved you so, I should've known You are an expert at sorry And keeping the lines blurry Never impressed by me acing your tests All the girls that you run dry have tired lifeless eyes ‘Cause you burned them out But I took your matches Before fire could catch me So don’t look now I’m shining like fireworks Over your sad empty town Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone  Don't you think I was too young  To be messed with The girl in the dress  Cried the whole way home I see it all now that you're gone  Don't you think I was too young  To be messed with The girl in the dress  Wrote you a song, you should’ve known You should’ve known Don’t you think I was too young You should’ve known ---- *Auditorium* “Do, re, me, fa, so, la, ti, do,” Dustin weakly sang as Emily punched the keys on the glossy piano. “That was really good, Dust,” Emily exclaimed, stretching the truth. “You don’t have to lie, Emily. I know I was horrible,” Dustin announced. Emily sighed. “Dustin, listen to me, you did good. Not great, but you’ll get there with time and practice. Now, let’s run it thought again.” Dustin groaned. “Okay.” ---- *BreadstiX* “Where is Luke and Robin?” Caylex asked Jade. They were patiently waiting for their friends as they sat in the booth. “Oh, um,” Jade started, “Robin said something about bringing a friend, or something?” “Ah, well, this is going to be awkward,” Caylex mumbled. “Do we know them?” “Apparently not, she’s homeschooled,” Jade announced. “Then how does Robin know—,” Caylex started but was cut off when Luke, Robin, and a girl they’ve never seen before walked over to the booth. “Hey guys!” Robin waved. “Hey,” Jade replied. “S’up?” Caylex asked as he and Luke fist-punched. “Nothing,” Luke replied and put his hands in his pockets. “Everyone, this is my friend, Celia Rickman. Celia, you already know Luke, so meet Jade Rivers, my best friend since middle school, and her boyfriend, Caylex Grace,” Robin said cheerfully as she, Luke, and Celia scooted into their side of the booth. “Celia has leukemia and has been boarded up in the hospital for a few weeks, so I thought I’d get her out of the house.” Celia sat right across from Jade, Luke was in the middle, and Robin was across from Caylex. “Did you guys order yet?” “Nope,” Caylex replied, “We were waiting for you to arrive.” Jade smiled nicely at Celia. “Hi,” she said. “Hello,” Celia replied quietly. “Jadie, Celia can dance with Caylex at Golden Quake for a bit, right?” Robin asked. Jade looked at Caylex who just looked back at Jade sheepishly. Jade nodded awkwardly. ---- *Quake* After the dinner at BreadstiX, the five went to Golden Quake, a legal club with no drinking, just dancing. Sure, it wasn’t Jade’s favorite places, but she needed time away from her house and wanted to spend some time with Caylex. The music pounded loudly and the added chatter from the other couples didn’t make anything better. Jade sat at the bar area, lonely, watching Caylex twirl Celia around. She picked up her glass of water, made a circular motion with her wrist, stirring up the water, and then took a sip. Robin walked up. “Hey, how yah’ doing?” Robin asked and took a seat. When Jade didn’t respond, Robin followed her gaze to Caylex and Celia dancing. Celia was really good. Robin glanced at Jade’s face again. “Hey, don’t be jealous. It’s bringing the fun down,” Robin said. “I’m sorry, I know. I feel horrible for feeling this way, but I mean, c’mon. She can dance,” Jade explained, pointing at Celia. Caylex was laughing at something she had said. Jade groaned. “Caylex loves you,” Robin said. “Well, he’s never said it to me,” Jade confronted. “Really?” Robin whispered to herself, “I can see the way he looks at you.” Jade just slumped into her chair. “Look, remember what you said to me in the seventh grade? You said, quote, “boys will come and go, but you’ll always have me,”” Robin reminded. “Now where’s that attitude?” “Look, I know that Caylex cares for me. A lot. I love him. But what happened in the past happened. He broke up with Audrey Hantz for me, then broke up with me for Audrey and broke up with Audrey for me,” Jade babbled. “Jade, Celia has basically sworn off boyfriends. She’s only got a few months left. She knows that. Celia knows that she’s dying and doesn’t want to leave anyone heart broken,” Robin announced. Jade just nodded, feeling a bit better. “Wanna dance?” A husky voice asked. Jade looked up, to her surprise, Caylex was standing in front of Jade, holding out his hand. Jade looked around for Celia, who was talking with Luke. “I’d love to,” Jade replied, smiling and took his hand. ---- *Room* Robin: Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving But I know I saw a light in you As we walked We were talking And I didn't say Half the things I wanted to Of all the girls Tossing rocks at your window I'll be the one waiting there Even when it's cold Hey Stephen, Boy you might have me believing I don't always have to be alone ‘Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you Can't help it if there's no one else Mmm, I can't help myself Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling So I've got some things to say to you I seen it all so I thought But I never seen nobody shine the way you do The way you walk, The way you talk, The way you say my name It’s beautiful, wonderful, Don't you ever change Hey Stephen, Why are people always leaving I think you and I should stay the same ‘Cause I can’t help it if you look like an angle Can’t help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so Come feel this magic I’ve been feeling since I met you Can’t help it if there’s no one else Mmm, I can’t help myself They're dimming the street lights You're perfect for me Why aren't you here tonight? I'm waiting alone now So come on and come out And pull me near Shine, shine, shine Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons Why I should be the one you choose All those other girls, Well they're beautiful But would they write a song for you I can’t help it if you look like an angel Can’t help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so Come feel this magic I’ve been feeling since I met you Can’t help it if there’s no one else Mmm, I can’t help myself If you look like an angel Can’t help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so Come feel this magic I’ve been feeling since I met you Can’t help it if there’s no one else Mmm, I can’t help myself Myself Can't help myself I can't help myself “Thanks, Robin,” Audrey said, “I really appreciated it.” Robin smiled back. ---- *Gym* Jonas used all his senses on hyper-drive to climb up the bleacher steps. When Audrey saw him, she climbed down a few bleacher benches to help Jonas up. “Hey,” He said as he sat down next to Audrey. Audrey just looked blankly ahead at the Cheerio performance. “What’s happening?” Jonas asked putting his cold hand on Audrey’s knee. Audrey slightly flinched from the touch, because she was wearing a knee high, white dress with a yellow jacket, so no cloth covered her knee. Audrey sniffled and wiped away a tear before it ruined her perfect makeup. “Um, everyone’s in a triangle. Two girls are in the middle. Nicole is being thrown into the air,” She told her boyfriend. “You can’t keep doing this to yourself,” Jonas told Audrey and he squeezed her knee. “What?” Audrey asked, even though she knew the answer. It was just a ‘you-need-to-hear-this-because-it’s-important’ moments in life. Go figure. “Doesn’t this hurt you? Watching the Cheerios?” Jonas asked. When Audrey didn’t respond, Jonas kept talking, “You’re better than Coach Sylvester. You’re better than any of the Cheerios. But I guess Coach Sylvester doesn’t want to see the star within you, so come to Glee Club where we actually care about you. It’s actually time for practice. Kenny’s preforming,” Jonas told Audrey. Audrey hesitated for a while. “I don’t know how you do it, Jonas,” Audrey blinked to keep the tears out. “You’ve been blind for your life. You’ve had to deal with the-the bullies, the slushy facials since you walked into school,” Audrey told Jonas. “I’m already crumbling, and it’s only been seven months for me.” “Well, I’m blind, you’re pregnant; we make the perfect couple.” Jonas tried to cheer up Audrey. Audrey smiled and helped Jonas up. They walked down the hall, holding hands and their fingers intertwined. ---- *Room* Kenny: Hey there Delilah, What’s it like in New York City? I'm a thousand miles away, But girl, Tonight you look so pretty Yes, you do Times Square can't shine As bright as you I swear it's true Hey there Delilah, Don't you worry about the distance I'm right there if you get lonely Give this song another listen Close your eyes Listen to my voice, it's my disguise I'm by your side Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me What you do to me Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard But just believe me, girl Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar We'll have it good We'll have the life we knew we would My word is good Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say If every simple song I wrote to you Would take your breath away I'd write it all Even more in love with me you'd fall We'd have it all Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me A thousand miles seems pretty far, But they've got planes and trains and cars I'd walk to you if I had no other way Our friends would all make fun of us And we'll just laugh along because We know that none of them have felt this way Delilah I can promise you That by the time we get through The world will never ever be the same And you're to blame Hey there Delilah, You be good and don't you miss me Two more years and you'll be done with school And I'll be making history like I do You'll know it's all because of you We can do whatever we want to Hey there Delilah, here's to you This one's for you Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me What you do to me Audrey and Jonas both got up and went to hug Kenny. “Thank you so much, Kenny,” Jonas said to his friend. “I’m really sorry we haven’t been hanging out as much as we used to. I’m just under a lot of pressure and—,” Jonas apologized. “Nah man, it’s okay. I know how much you have on your plate. But we’re friends. We can hang out together later, you know, catch up,” Kenny replied, smiling and hugged Audrey. ---- *Room* Nicole sat cross-legged on her white-and-black striped bed spread, French braiding Kaylie’s hair as Audrey sat on a white chair, flipping through the TV channels. “You okay, Aud?” Nicole asked as she finished off Kaylie’s braid. Audrey didn’t reply, just stare blankly at the moving pictures of the changing channels. When Audrey didn’t answer, Nicole asked, “What’s wrong?” Nicole tied an elastic rubber band on Kaylie’s blonde hair and Kaylie scrambled under the covers. “Is it because when Coach Sylvester kicked you off the Cheerios, I took your place as head Cheerio? Because if it is, I’m really sorry, I just want to get into a good college and—,” Audrey stopped Nicole. “It’s okay, Nikki. It’s not your fault. If roles were reversed, I’d do the same,” Audrey announced. Nicole frowned but let it go because Audrey was the leader, she made all the calls. She was the one who set her up with Griffin in the first place. ---- Caylex: Where it began I can't begin to knowing But then I know it's growing strong Was in the spring And spring became a summer Who'd believe you'd come along Hands Touching hands Reaching out Touching me Touching you Sweet Caroline Good times never seemed so good I've been inclined To believe they never would But now I Look at the night And it don't seem so lonely We fill it up with only two And when I hurt Hurting runs off my shoulders How can I hurt when holding you? One Touching one Reaching out Touching me Touching you Sweet Caroline Good times never seemed so good I've been inclined To believe they never would Oh no, no Sweet Caroline Good times never seemed so good Sweet Caroline I've believed they never could Sweet Caroline Good times never seemed so good ---- *House* Emily rushed to the door. Dustin was standing at the door, his hands in his leather jacket. “Hey, sorry I came early. Hope you don’t mind,” Dustin said politely as Mrs. Schake walked to the door. “Mom, this is Dustin, Dustin, this is my mom. I’m helping him with his singing,” Emily introduced everyone. “Oh, hello Dustin, I’ve heard a lot about you. Well come on in,” Emily’s mother stood aside the door so the cute, young football player could enter the homemade cookie smelling house. ---- Jasmine: She said, I was seven and you were nine I looked at you like the stars that shined In the sky, the pretty lights And our daddies used to joke about the two of us Growing up and falling in love And our mamas smiled, And rolled their eyes And said “oh my, my, my” Take me back to the house in the backyard tree Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me You never did, you never did Take me back when our world was one block wide I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried Just two kids, you and I... Oh my, my, my, my Well, I was sixteen when suddenly I wasn't that little girl you used to see But your eyes still shined like pretty lights And our daddies used to joke about the two of us They never believed we'd really fall in love And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes And said “oh my, my, my...” Take me back to the creek beds we turned up Two A.M. riding in your truck And all I need Is you next to me Take me back to the time we had our very first fight The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight You stayed outside Till the morning light Oh my, my, my, my A few years had gone and come around We were sitting at our favorite spot in town And you looked at me, Got down on one knee Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle Our whole town came and our mamas cried You said “I do” And I did too Take me home where we met so many years before We'll rock our babies on that very front porch After all this time, You and I I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine I'll still look at you like the stars that shine In the sky, oh my, my, my ---- *Room* “Audrey, Jonas, the class has something to say to you all,” Mr. Schue told Audrey and Jonas in the choir room. The room was empty and silent, which felt weird because it was usually full of energy and spirit. Mr. Schue led the blond and the blind into the auditorium where he sat them down in a row. The New Directions were on stage in small clusters of groups. Each student wore black jeans and a variety of yellow shirts. Caylex took center stage. “I can’t even believe how hard this must be for the both of you, and like the Lean on Me performance New Directions wants to tell you that no matter what, we’ve got your back.” Caylex addressed. Caylex: Amazing Grace, How sweet the sound, That saved a wretch like me I once was lost But now am found, Was blind, But now I see Luke: T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear And Grace, My fears relieved How precious did that Grace appear The hour I first believed Nicole: Through many dangers, toils and snares I have already come; 'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far And Grace will lead me home Jasmine: The Lord has promised good to me His word my hope secures He will my shield and portion be, As long as life endures Leo and Robin: Yeah, when this flesh and heart shall fail, And mortal life shall cease, I shall possess within the veil, A life of joy and peace Jade and Kenny: When we've been here ten thousand years Bright shining as the sun We've no less days to sing God's praise Than when we've first begun New Directions: Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound, That saved a wretch like me I once was lost but now am found, Was blind, but now I see ---- *Hallways* “Jade,” Caylex said breathless as he jogged up to meet Jade. “Yeah?” Jade asked at her locker. “Do you love me?” He asked. Jade looked at Caylex, confused. “Of course I love you,” Jade replied. “Good, ‘cause I love you too,” Caylex proclaimed. He closed the distance between them and kissed Jade passionately on the mouth. Jade wrapped her arms around his neck and Caylex pulled Jade closer by putting his hands on her waist and drew her near. ---- THE END Summary As Audrey's due date nears, Jonas and Audrey want to pick out a name with the help of New Directions. So Mr. Schue assigns the kids to sing songs with names in the titles. Songs *'Dear John' by Taylor Swift sung by Emily *'Hey Stephen' by Taylor Swift sung by Robin *'Hey There Delilah' by The Plain White T's sung by Kenny *'Sweet Caroline' by Neil Diamond sung by Caylex *'Mary's Song (Oh My, My, My)' by Taylor Swift sung by Jasmine *'Amazing Grace' by John Newton sung by New Directions Starring *'Troian Bellisario' as Jade Rivers *'Aaron Johnson' as Caylex Grace *'Tony Oller' as Jonas Hart *'Cameron Mitchell' as Kenny Peterson *'Dakota Fanning' as Audrey Hantz *'Bridgit Mendler' as Kaylie Williams *'Miley Cyrus' as Nicole Vera *'Keke Palmer' as Jasmine Laek *'Vanessa Hudgens' as Emily Schake *'Lucas Till' as Carter Desembier *'Carter Jenkins' as Leo Sanchez *'Drew Roy' as Griffin Ross *'Chace Crawford' as Dustin Morris *'Josh Hutcherson' as'' Luke Boyce'' *'Emma Roberts' as Robin Weilder *'Matthew Morrison' as William Schuester Guest Starring *'Evanna Lynch' as Celia Rickman ''''Trivia Category:Season 1 Episode List Category:Episodes